Darren Barnett
Darren Barnett is a foley artist and sound re-recording mixer who worked on several special features for the Blu-ray releases of and . In 1997, Barnett won an Emmy Award in the category Outstanding Informational Programming for his work on the television documentary Tigers of the Snow, narrated by Richard Kiley. Early credits in the sound department include the action thriller Forced to Kill (1994, written by and starring Corey Michael Eubanks), the science fiction sequel Scanner Cop II (1995, with Patrick Kilpatrick, Eric Chambers, Barbara Tarbuck, Al Goto, and Carl Ciarfalio), the television drama Twisted Desire (1996), the television drama Moment of Truth: Into the Arms of Danger (1997), the thriller A Gun, a Car, a Blonde (1997, with Jim Metzler and Time Winters), and the documentary Hollywood: Wild in the Streets (1999). Further credits as re-recording mixer include the television drama A Mother's Testimony (2001, with Chad Allen, Keith Szarabajka, Daniel Roebuck, and Frank Novak), the science fiction thriller Deuces (2001), William Shatner's science fiction film Groom Lake (2002, screenplay by Maurice Hurley and starring Dan Gauthier, Tom Towles, and Brenda Bakke), the action drama Purple Heart (2005, with William Sadler, Ed Lauter, and Douglas Tait), the science fiction film Chrysalis (2008, produced by Roger Lay, Jr.), the television documentary series HBO First Look (2007-2010) and Shark Fights (2011), and the television series CSI: Miami (2008-2012), Nikita (2011-2012), Punk Payback (2011-2012), and CSI: NY (2008-2012). More recently, Barnett worked as foley/adr mixer on the television series Scandal (2014-2015), How to Get Away with Murder (2014-2015), Nashville (2013-2015), Mad Men (2015), and Grey's Anatomy (2014-2015). Star Trek credits * ** Energized! Taking The Next Generation to the Next Level ( ) ** Stardate Revisited: The Origin of Star Trek - The Next Generation (2012) ** Reunification: 25 Years After Star Trek - The Next Generation (2012) ** Making It So: Continuing Star Trek - The Next Generation (2012) ** Star Trek: The Next Generation - Regeneration: Engaging the Borg ( ) ** Star Trek: The Next Generation - Inside the Writer's Room (2013) ** Star Trek: The Next Generation - Survive and Succeed: An Empire at War (2013) ** Relativity: The Family Saga of Star Trek - The Next Generation (2013) ** In Conversation: The Star Trek Art Department (2013) ** Requiem - A Remembrance of Star Trek: The Next Generation (2013) ** Star Trek: The Next Generation - The Privilege of Rank: Making Chain of Command ( ) ** Beyond the Five Year Mission: The Evolution of Star Trek - The Next Generation (2014) ** The Unknown Possibilities of Existence: Making "All Good Things" (2014) ** Star Trek: The Next Generation - The Sky's the Limit - The Eclipse of Star Trek: The Next Generation (2014) ** In Conversation: Lensing Star Trek - The Next Generation (2014) * ** In Conversation: Rick Berman and Brannon Braga (2013) ** Star Trek: Enterprise - Uncharted Territory (2013) ** Star Trek: Enterprise - In Conversation - The First Crew (2013) ** Star Trek: Enterprise - Temporal Cold War: Declassified (2014) ** Star Trek: Enterprise - In a Time of War (2014) ** In Conversation: Writing Star Trek: Enterprise (2014) ** Before Her Time: Decommissioning Enterprise (2014) External link * Category:Special features staff